


Connection

by purple_phys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Code, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_phys/pseuds/purple_phys
Summary: The first order is defeated, and Ben Solo has been reclaimed by the light. Fellow Jedi masters Rey and Ben are still visited by their force bond, which seems to want them closer than colleagues.





	Connection

“You sure have a sense of timing!”

Rey jumped out of bed, allowing her tunic to fall over her body, and greeted her friend Ben. After the fall of the First Order and restoration of the Jedi Order, she had wondered if the force would allow their involuntary connections to subside. Since Ben started reading the precious few stolen Jedi texts, their conversations grew only more frequent. Still, this was the first time he’d barged in at this particular moment.

“Remember, I’m not in control of this either” Ben Solo quivered with the vocal break of a teenager. He hadn’t imagined Rey with the same urges as most, though in that moment he felt foolish not to have. Her devotion to the new Jedi Order was so steadfast that he hadn’t seen her indulge in a nap, let alone pleasure.

“Well, would you look away please? It’s kind of embarrassing”

“Rey, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. Everyone does it.”

She sputtered with frustration at her friend and fellow Jedi. While they were friends, they weren’t that friendly, and she didn’t necessarily mean to be now. They were colleagues of a sort, part of that fraternity of the force. Their work was dependent on their focus in training new Jedi. The republic needed their focus. She’d been so exhausted. If she could just work this craving out of her fatigued body…

“You know, I could help you” Ben suggested shyly.

“Excuse me, what?” she startled.

“C’mon, haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like with us? With the force between us?”

Rey sighed dejectedly. “It has occurred to me. But I worry about the risk to the Order. Our first class just got past the trials. And I don’t want our working relationship to get complicated.”

“I worry about that too. My grandfather…but you come to me in my dreams. I see us, entwined and coming unraveled together. I know I shouldn’t, but that doesn’t stop my visions.”

She saw an image, clear as day, from Ben’s mind. Contrary to what the code used to teach, this didn’t look dark or corrupt.

The silence was deafening and long to Ben. After a seeming eternity, Rey spoke first.

“We need to talk about this first, you know. Come to my quarters in twenty minutes”. With that, she was left alone with her thoughts. She cleared her bed of her few precious books and hurried into the fresher.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ben arrived at her door exactly twenty minutes later, in his casual white shirt and grey sweatpants. He wished in this moment for the absolute confidence he had in his black Kylo Ren regalia. That name belonged to a lifetime ago. _Just don’t screw this up._ He signaled his arrival.

Rey opened the door and pulled Ben in by the hand. She signaled him to sit on one end of her bed, and then sat on the other end to face him. Ben noticed the faint aroma of her freshly-cleaned body and blinked decisively.

“So firstly, I care about you Ben. I don’t want to hurt you” Rey rushed while staring down at the bed.

“Rey-“

“-and I don’t want to make you think we’re going to run away together or anything. Our bond is, well, based on our love of the force and the Order” she stumbled. Ben grabbed her hand and closed the chasm between them on the bed.

“I love that you are so thoughtful about this, about me. I won’t fall to pieces, I promise. Thanks to our training together, I’m much stronger in the light now. You know that, right?”

Rey closed her eyes and reached out with the force, into the room. In front of her, she saw a vision of great light, her trustworthy friend. Something she hadn’t noticed before was his desire. She opened her eyes and made other observations. Her partner’s broad shoulders and strong arms had benefitted from training, and she imagined them holding her. His pants sat low on his hips, inviting her to imagine what lie within. She felt her desire rising to meet his, and he smiled knowingly.

Rey leaned across the final foot between them, laid her hand on his chest and kissed Ben softly on the lips.

“I trust you. I trust us” she whispered. 

She kissed his lips greedily, and he responded in kind. Ben pulled first her shoulder and then the small of her back closer to him. She rose to her knees on the bed and pivoted to straddle him on his lap. He reached for her waist hem and yanked her tunic over her head. Ben devoured her golden skin with his eyes. He threw his own shirt off to meet hers on the floor. She pressed into him as her fingertips explored his muscled back.   
Ben laid his companion’s back down gently on the bed. He pulled away long enough to peel Rey’s pants off before returning to her lips. She shuddered at the cold air but his chest pressed against her quickly warmed her again. Her fingers ran through the dark brown hair on his head. A hand went to her breasts, and she hummed in agreement. 

“These are quite lovely” he whispered into her ear, and then his mouth met his hand. Rey’s breath quickened as he nibbled and teased. She had typically seen her breasts as an obstacle for training, not for pleasure like this.

His hands dropped to thighs and trailed upwards slowly, so slowly. Her stomach burned with desire, and she sensed his desire for her, light and fierce. His fingers finally rose to the soft flesh where her legs met, and a jolt went through her body. He settled into a gentle worship of her clit, and she couldn’t hold back her moans any longer. Her hips undulated with his ministrations. 

Ben tilted his head upward to see her face. “I could watch you like this all night,” he whispered. Rey shuddered as her senses were overwhelmed. Her climax was fierce as she called out his name.

Bucking hips quieted, and Ben’s lips returned to hers. Words failed both of them. He fumbled “Stars, you are beautiful like that. But I don’t want to impose further if I’ve satisfied your craving.”

“No, I want you, all of you” Rey spoke emphatically. “I want to feel your pleasure too.” In the treacherous nights of Jakku, Rey had only partnered a handful of times. Her partners were immature and selfish, never taking her own feelings or enjoyment into account. Damned if she was going to treat Ben that way. He smiled down at her. She wanted him, any way and every way, and urgently.

Rey flipped the pair over to hover over Ben. She saw every inch of his muscled body in a new light. Her lips moved down Ben’s chin, neck, and chest and stomach, leaving kisses in their wake. He lifted his hips as she pulled down his waistband. He was painfully ready for her attention. She devoured him, and he groaned appreciatively. His taste was intoxicating, almost as much as the pleasure she sensed from him.

“That feels amazing. I want to be inside you, but only if that’s what you want too.” She gazed into his eyes, nodded and uttered a breathy “please”. He coaxed her face up to his and then rolled her back to place her head on the pillow. His fingers led the way for his manhood and found the opening in her slick center. She watched his first gentle push into her. So sweet, and so filling. She reached for his back as he withdrew and moved again. His thrusting gained momentum and she rocked her hips to meet him again and again. He groaned as she augmented his rhythm, improving what he didn’t know could possibly be any better.

“Oh krifff” she moaned. Both felt lost in waves of pleasure, both their own and that of their force-connected partner. Ben found it harder to control his pace, and she grew frantic as she sped towards satisfaction. When they came together, the air in the room itself grew electric. They collapsed together on the bunk, still joined and utterly spent.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

For what seemed an eternity, there were no words to describe what had just happened. The acetic lifestyle of a jedi master had not allowed for this luxury, and Rey was shocked at the depth of her need for physical comfort. Their lifelines to each other were sweet kisses and occasional moans. For this moment, everything felt right.

Ben grew restless and sat up on the edge of the bunk

“I don’t know how to not want that again” he said. “This is against Jedi tradition”

“Nothing felt dark or wrong about this to me. Maybe this is part of the past that can die. Let it die” she implored. Ben’s shoulders relaxed as he considered this, and then he stole a quick kiss.

“Can I make another request?” she asked.

“You could ask a moon of me” he chuckled.

“Would you stay in here with me tonight?”

“I would love to” and he gently squeezed her shoulders before they nodded off in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
